


A Picnic with Sparrow

by Engelsoft



Category: World's Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: A cute little romance fic, Comfort of insecurities and talk about the future, F/M, Gender-neutral self-insert, It's very self-indulgent I know, Lowkey the worst thing I've ever written, M/M, Sparrow is a soft boy, You share lots of food and kissing and blushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engelsoft/pseuds/Engelsoft
Summary: You (self-insert reader) and Sparrow enjoy a spring picnic in the Backwoods. You share meals you prepared for each other (and kisses). You also comfort some of Sparrow's insecurities.
Relationships: Sparrow/Reader
Kudos: 3





	A Picnic with Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I wrote this in one go late at night and I know it's cutesy and self-indulgent, don't @ me ^~^ It's also my first self-insert fic, but it has been proof-read so that's something! I hope you enjoy, I'd love any feedback you want to give.

It’s a typical, sunny spring day in Sugar Blossom. Though the weather is almost always beautiful, it isn’t something you ever take for granted. The sights and sounds of Sugar Blossom never fail to fill you with delight - and today is to be even more delightful, for a special someone will be joining you for an easy afternoon spent picnicking in the Backwoods.

You’ve attentively finished all your duties by the end of the morning - the crops have been watered, the barn animals let outside to roam in the emerald-green pasture, and any goods that were inside your knapsack have been placed in the shipping crate to be taken to market. Now your bag is instead full of things for your picnic. You spent all of yesterday cooking up dishes using carefully-chosen ingredients from Sugar Blossom’s finest selection. You hope Sparrow will like them. He is such a talented cook after all; it would be embarrassing if he didn’t like the food you spent so long preparing.

You whistle for your horse now and mount his strong back, clutching the reins in one hand and the knapsack tightly in the other. With a gentle flick of the reins, he eases into a steady trot. His ears are angled forwards, and steam blows from his nostrils in his eagerness to get to the Backwoods. You click your tongue and stroke his side.

“Maybe there will be some delicious greens waiting for you in the woods, boy,” you murmur as a smile plays on your lips. Your smile only widens when you think about who is waiting for _you_ in the woods.

_Sparrow._ With all your busyness, trying to get all your work sorted so you’d have the afternoon free with him, you admit that thoughts of Sparrow had been pushed to the back of your mind a little. _But now..._ you smile up at the beams of sunlight filtering through the lush trees. Now your work is done and you have the whole day to enjoy yourself with him. The image of Sparrow’s face fills your mind, the sound of his laugh and the way the corners of his eyes crinkle when he smiles. A happy warmth spreads through you, and though you’re embarrassed to admit it, your palms grow a little sweaty, too.

Your horse trots easily through Willow Creek and Fisherman’s Spring, keeping up its enthusiastic pace all the way to the Oceanfront. But before you reach the beach and the lapping tides, you steer the beast left onto a narrow path, into the shade of the trees.

The underbrush is much thicker here and you slow your steed to a more gentle pace before dismounting. He puts his nose to the ground, sniffing and snorting to find the juicy greens that he came for. “Thanks, boy,” you laugh, clapping him on the shoulder. “Don’t go too far, now!”

“There you are!” A warm, familiar voice calls. Rounding some bushes, and smartly dressed in a green button-up and jeans, is the man who still makes your heart flutter every time you lay eyes on him. He looks so handsome too; suddenly you feel self-conscious about your dirt-stained farm clothes and wish you’d gotten changed. “I was starting to think you were still at the farm,” he says. “Did you have a lot of work today?”

You dust your hands off, even though they’re clean. You made sure to wash them under your watering can before you came. Maybe it’s just a habit. Or nerves. “Phew...yeah I had a lot of chores. But I got them all out of the way as early as I could! It’s just us for the rest of the day - no cleaning barns or digging up weeds until tomorrow. It’s just us.”

Sparrow smiles amusedly. “I’m glad. I had a lot of cleaning to do at the bakery before I left too…” he shakes his head. “Anyway - enough talk about work, that’s not what we’re here for, is it?” He takes your hand and a blush creeps up your neck. “I set up the picnic blanket right over here. I hope you like the spot I chose...”

Sparrow leads you around the bushes to reveal a large picnic spread upon a checkered blanket. He lets go of your hand and you take a step forward, taking in the dappled light that plays upon all the food he laid out, and the delicious aromas of your favourite foods wafting on the air. Butterflies flit here and there amongst the flowers, a scenic view for you to watch while you eat. It’s absolutely lovely - but as lovely as it all is, you're sure you’ll be focused only on Sparrow.

“...I tried to get a place under this big tree that wasn’t too shady or too sunny,” you find him saying. “I hope it’s just right.”

“Sparrow, it’s perfect!” You giggle and plant a soft kiss on his lips, and he stops in his tracks. You’ve kissed a few times before, but that doesn’t stop his face from turning crimson. You take his hand this time, leading him over to kneel on the picnic blanket when a certain meal in the centre of the blanket catches your eye. “Is that…? No, you made me chewy chocolate cookies?”

His grin is wide. “I certainly did! I know it’s your favourite.” He kneels beside you and nudges you with his elbow. “You order it every time you come into the bakery; I knew I had to make some for you, and it’s not that hard to whip up.”

“Aww, Sparrow! You went and made all this stuff? I thought I would be the one doing most of the cooking for today.” Your mouth twists in mock grumpiness.

“Well, _didn’t_ you cook anything?” he teases.

Keen to show off what you made for him, you drop your pretend grumpiness act and reach into your knapsack, carefully laying out what you prepared.

“There’s herbal tea, some cacao chocolate I got...well technically I didn’t _make_ it but I know you like it...a roasted veggie salad for the main - your favourite - and for dessert I baked a berry crisp.”

“My, my, you’ve been quite busy! I’m impressed.” He grins at you and you grin sheepishly back; the two of you stay like that for a few goofy seconds before Sparrow rubs his hands together. “Look at all this food! Shall we dig in?”

“Absolutely.” You pour two cups of herbal tea as Sparrow begins dividing up the food onto plates. Once your plates are both filled, you snuggle up next to each other and begin eating. “Wow, Sparrow...these stuffed mushrooms are really good!”

His shoulders seem to relax a little. “Thanks, that’s a relief.”

“What are you talking about? You’re a great cook!”

He rubs the back of his neck, looking away. “Yeah...well...I’ve been slipping up a lot lately. Y’know, thinking about having a future with you and everything…”

A blush colours your cheeks and you take a sip of tea, using it as a moment in which you can gather your thoughts. Your mind is racing at his words - _having a future with you_ \- and suddenly you’re choking on the tea, coughing and spluttering. _Oh no…!_

“Are you ok?! Here…” Sparrow finds a napkin and passes it to you. You wipe your mouth and look away from him, blushing furiously.

“So, um...did you hear what I said?” Sparrow asks finally, once your coughing has ceased.

“Yeah,” you shift positions so you can finally look at him properly. His cheeks are beet red, and from the heat rising in your own face, you imagine you look the same way. “And I’ve...been thinking the same thing.” You clasp his hand in yours and smile up at him. “I know we haven’t known each other for _that_ long, but I really like you, Sparrow. _More_ than like you. I...I love you; you know that already.”

He nods shyly, a small smile on his face. “I love you, too.” He squeezes your hand in his and then sighs, looking out over the picnic spread. “I’m just so shy...I hate it. Every time I look at you I get flustered; it’s a wonder I could even work up the courage to confess to you at all.”

With shaky fingers, you reach up and brush a strand of hair away from his face. “I get nervous, too,” you admit. “But I know that I love you and I want to make this work. I want you to feel comfortable around me.”

He leans into your hand. “I do - you know I do. But sometimes I get insecure about relationships, you know? I suppose it’s because I’ve always been so protective of my sister, too. I get so nervous that I’m going to mess up and lose you somehow. You’re so important to me and I-“ he sighs and reaches up to hold the hand against his face. “I don’t want to ruin that.”

Your expression softens as you look at him, so kind and vulnerable. You don’t know exactly what to say to comfort him, but you try your best. “Sparrow…” you begin. “I love you _so much_ , and nothing you could do would make me want to leave you.” You gesture to the picnic, trying to support your point. “You’re so thoughtful! You went out of your way to organise all this on your day off, picking this spot and cooking all this food - you’re so worried about slipping up but that only _proves_ that you’re committed to doing your best. I can see that you care, otherwise you wouldn’t worry so much.”

He closes his eyes, savouring your hand against his face, and nods. “Thanks,” he whispered. “I overthink so much...I really needed you to talk some sense into me.”

You chuckle and rise up to plant a kiss on his forehead. Then, when he turns his chin towards you, you kiss him on the lips too.

Sparrow’s body relaxes as the kiss deepens, his worry melting away as you pull him close and gently run a hand through his long hair. Both of you are blushing furiously; you can feel the heat coming off his skin. At some point, you end up laying down on the picnic blanket, kissing deeply under the dappled sunlight and birdsong.

Eventually you break away from each other to catch your breaths.

“Well then…” Sparrow whispers, panting somewhat. “We better get back to the task at hand. This food won’t eat itself, will it?”

You grin and hand him his plate. “Certainly. All that kissing worked up an appetite,” you say with a nudge. Ooh, how about a walk along the beach afterwards? We’ll need to burn off all this food, and I’ll find you a seashell, too. I know you like the spiral ones.”

Sparrow blushes and nods. “I’d like that.” He squeezes your hand, eyes crinkling, and kisses your lips again. “I’d love it. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Sparrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’d love to know your thoughts on this, and if you enjoyed it feel free to check out my other works, too. Have a great day/night!


End file.
